Continual development and rapid improvement in modern technology has resulted in the widespread availability and use of electronic devices. These electronic devices are used in nearly every facet of life today and are often networked together, with network switches supporting this important functionality. Electronic device and component manufacturers are continually developing additional features and functionality that consume power at increasing rates. As electronic devices, including network switches, become increasingly portable and functionally powerful, manufacturers and consumers have an increasing interest in improving the power efficiency of electronic devices.